A variety of servers have been developed to receive, retain and dispense beverages. Such servers are often referred to as “thermal servers.” A thermal jacket is provided as a component of the server to retain heat in a beverage produced, dispensed into and retained by the server. The thermal jacket may be in the form of a glass material providing a “thermos” type container or of a metallic material. In either form, a variety of materials could be used with additional coatings or substances to help increase the heat retention properties of the container.
A variety of containers have been formed comprising two layers of material with an evacuated area between the two layers. For example, one embodiment might include two spaced apart layers of stainless steel material. The stainless steel material is formed so as to provide a small space in between the inner layer and the outer layer. The layers are sealed so as to provide an evacuated area surrounding the volume of liquid retained in the server. Alternatively, the container may be insulated by means other than an evacuated space, such as, by way of example of but not limitation, foam insulation material, inert gas, or any other material providing an insulation function.
One of the complications that arise with servers is the exit which is provided to a dispensing faucet. The exit includes some form of passage or hole through the inner layer and outer layer including a passage connected between the hole and a corresponding faucet. The faucet might be in the form of a controllable faucet having a handle and operatively attached controllable valve or stopper. The faucet allows the user to control the dispensing of beverage, such as coffee from the server.
It is preferable to provide a hole, which has a small cross area surface. This dimension and characteristic helps define the degree or magnitude of heat transfer between a volume of liquid retained in the server and that which is passing to the faucet. It is desirable to provide a connection between the hole and the faucet which is as short as possible or otherwise minimized the volume of any liquid between the server and faucet. This helps reduce or eliminate the amount of liquid retained in the passage between the hole and the faucet. Additionally, it is also desirable to minimize the thermal mass of the material connecting the faucet to the server so as to further minimize heat transfer. Further, it may be desirable to minimize the mass of the faucet to minimize heat transfer.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.